This invention relates generally to processor-based systems, and, more particularly, to memory space organization across multiple devices.
The ability to organize and access memory is generally a useful feature for processor-based systems. Efficient access to memory is generally useful for devices that host or execute applications. Shared memory is an attractive design model for building distributed applications. Examples of distributed applications include linking multiple computer systems, linking multiple appliances with a processor-based system, and the like.
Conventional systems manage memory on a separate device basis. In other words, separate memory blocks are organized in each separate device that is linked onto a process-based system. The memory on these separate-device systems is generally addressable using offsetting processes, physical addressing, or virtual addressing. In some cases, such as in memory allocation in accelerated graphics port (AGP) applications, it is possible for an application to allocate space from one of a number of devices. Conventional systems also allow for allocating memory on a distributed computing environment, where a computer is configured as a distributed computer. However, an efficient means of allocating memory spaces across a number of devices that are not configured as a distributed device, or across distributed devices that have diverse controlling system is lacking. Furthermore, the industry lacks an efficient means for distributed devices to share memory resources across a plurality of devices.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to share memory resources across a number of devices.